The Only One For Me (Re-Made!) TOOFM
by LoneWolves246
Summary: Half the Year has gone through Kate and Humphreys Life at Highschool already, Its their last year too! Kate and Humphrey both know its their destiny to be with each other but will Garth allow it? Stay Tuned for the Remake of TOOFM!


**Alright, well i'm back, i apologize for my absence. Things havent been going the greatest for me lately and i needed a break... Anyyyways, lets get to the remake! enjoy chapter 1!**

I sat on a chair, starring out a window as my Father left for work, it was a great morning to test drive my new Challenger SRT Demon, I got it for an early birthday gift since it was only a week away. "Guess I better head to school, before i'm late" I sighed.

When I walked down the hallway with my backpack I'd stop by a photo of my Sister, Avery. She passed away from Brain Cancer about a year ago, I terribly missed her, but I know she'd want me to continue a normal life and not worry about her, so that's exactly what I did, although I will always remember her.

"Morning Humphrey." My Mother Said.

"Morning, I gotta get going so I'll see you later" I replied.

"Don't you want to eat? it's early to start heading to school." She stated.

"I'm alright, i'm not hungry, I wanna try and get to school 'on' Time" I answered placing a bit of emphasis.

"Oh, Alright, see you after school then" She said.

"Bye" I replied, grabbing the keys off the rack and heading to the garage.

I opened the door and there I saw the beast. "Cant wait to test this" I stated, with a grin on my face. I reached for the door and got in, I looked around for the garage opener and then opened the small storage compartment, finding it.

After I opened the garage, I started the engine, beginning with a loud growl and the entire car vibrating. "I'm already in love"

I backed out from the garage and saw the only girl that I've ever crushed on, Kate...

Did I mention that I'm her neighbor? Well i'm sure i don't have to anymore. She was the most beautiful girl you could ever dream about, she had the eyes of a phoenix (Amber), she was a blonde furred girl too, Long hair, and her personality? Don't get me started, shes like the nicest girl in the Galaxy once you've meet her. Good thing that we are close friends.

Its poor that shes dating this reddish-brown furred guy, He's Mean, and shows off, He's...my bully.., His name is _Garth_.

Anyways, back to my day...

I honked my horn at her and she looked my way, I rolled down my window and asked "Need a Ride?"

She looked as if she was in awe of seeing my car but I can never tell. I waved my arm around and said "Just get in, I'll give you a ride today"

She walked over and opened the door, "You sure you're alright with giving me a ride Humphrey?" she said. "I wouldn't mind one bit, besides, you can help me test this thing as we get to school" I replied. She smiled brightly and sat on the seat and closed the door, then I put it into gear and drove off the driveway and and started to drive to school.

She turned to me and asked "Where and when did you get this?"

"Oh well, my family gave it to me for an early birthday gift, I just got it yesterday actually" I stated. She nodded and looked around in the car, thrilled. "You like it?" I asked. "I love it, its a really awesome vehicle. wish I could afford something like this" She replied. "Yeah, then we could do some private races" I stated, laughing. I heard a small giggle from her, but I kept my eyes on the road as we pulled into the school driveway.

When I pulled into the school parking lot, I couldn't resist the urge but to make it loud, so I stepped on the gas enough for the engine to growl loudly and attract attention from everyone. I looked over at Kate and she looked like she enjoyed it a bit. I pulled into a parking spot and got out of the car with my gear and then walked onto the other said and opened the door for Kate. "Your Travel has come to an end"

She got out and looked around, she seemed to be trying to be cautious. "Something the matter, Kate?" I asked, closing the door. "I just really don't like being around Garth, I know we're dating and all, but i'm actually kinda scared of him" She replied.

I was a bit taken back from her comment. "Scared of him? Does he lay hands on you? threaten you?" I asked, very concerned. She looked at me and looked back as if she were hiding something. "Kate..." I said.

She sighed and looked at me quick, rolling up her sleeve. My eyes bulged out of socket and a loud growl echoed through the parking lot. "Please don't do anything Humphrey..." She asked with a worried expression.

"Hes laid hands on you and that's the line Kate, we both know I don't tolerate that shit" I stated. She rolled down her sleeve and walked away in a hurry. "Lets go, we're gonna be late" She yelled. I jogged up to her and walked with her to Homeroom.

 _ **(10 Minutes Later walking to class - Kate's PoV)**_

I just got done with putting my school gear in my locker and my arm started to hurt from the bruise I got from Garth, So I just kinda held it close to me. "Hey, Kate!" Someone yelled. I turned to see Garth. "Oh, Hey...Garth" I said.

"Where were you at this weekend? I didn't see you like we planned." He stated. "Oh..I..Had to go to my Grandparents to help them with their garden.." I Stated, trying to Lie.  
"Didn't you say they lived somewhere in the U.S.?" He asked, getting suspicious. "Uhhh, I said they lived Toronto.." I laughed slightly.

"BullShit" He said, lifting a hand. I winced and expected to be hit, but I never did. That's when I heard something hit the ground with a grunt.

I looked at what happened and saw Humphrey keeping Garth on the ground. "Congratulations 'Barf' The Day you raise a Hand to a women is the day your officially never a man again" Humphrey stated. I laughed a bit, but not enough for Garth to hopefully not hear.

"Hey! Get off him!" Someone shouted.

We all Looked over as Humphrey quickly got off Garth and stood besides me.

 **So, How was this NEW beginning of TOOFM? Welcome, to The Only One For Me (Remade!). Let me know what you thought, Hope you could find some clues of what might be brought up or done in future Chapters!**


End file.
